mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 821 - Time Chasers
The Movie Synopsis Nick Miller (Bruch) creates a time machine out of an airplane and a Commodore 64 and shows it to his friends by taking them 50 years into the future. Nick sells the technology to Gen-Corp, a high-tech firm run by J.K. Robertson (Woodard), whose office is in the mezzanine of a shopping mall. Robertson, however, turns out to be Evil and uses the time machine to plunder the future. With the lives of himself and his friends at stake, Nick needs to use his time machine to travel a week back in time and convince himself not to give the demo to Robertson. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0145529/plotsummary Trivia *Director David Giancola was only 20 years old when he shot this movie with a miniscule budget of $150,000. The licensing fees paid by Best Brains for its use in this episode helped pull the original movie out of the red. *According to David Giancola, Castleton College provided several free t-shirts for the film with the idea that they would be hot sellers after being featured in a movie. The demand for the t-shirts didn't come until a few years later, when the film premiered on Mystery Science Theater 3000. *J.K. Robertson's office is actually the foyer of a local opera house. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0145529/trivia *Crow's comment that a minor character (played by Vicky A. Bourn) looks like Lisa Kudrow was mistakenly accepted as fact by many MSTies, and Kudrow was listed in the film's cast on the Internet Movie Database for several years. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Time_Chasers *As Nick and Lisa are walking in an alley in dystopian future Vermont, you'll see some nearly-destroyed posters attached to the wall. One of them is for Back to the Future. Those clever bastards! *The Time Chasers cast and crew had a reunion party to view the premiere of the MST3K episode. While some knew what to expect, some were not pleased at the "savaging" of the original film. If you're interested, you can visit Mr. Giancola’s Edgewood Studios website here http://www.edgewoodstudios.com *David Giancola said that Best Brains planned to use Peter Harrington, who played Matthew Paul in the film, in a cameo role, but Harrington's schedule didn't allow for this to happen. *The movie receives a 3.5/5 star rating in the Video Movie Guide, making it one of the highest-rated MST3K films. And it won a Gold Award at the Houston International Film Festival in 1994. The Episode Host Segments Opening: Tom wants Mike to say "Lost In Space". Intro: Mike and Pearl have an ironically peaceful chat. Segment One: Tom sends Crow back in time to convince Mike not to take temp jobs. Segment Two: Crow returns and finds Mikes abusive brother Eddie there instead. Says he got that job since that 'sleepy eyed guy left.' Segment Three: Crow returns to the past and convinces Crow not to go through with his plan. End: Crow wants Mike to say 'Gilligans Island', but backfires. Mike chats up Pearl again, and realises that another Crow is somewhere in 80s Wisconsin. Stinger: "Matt, it's time for you decide if you're gonna be one of my team players or not." Obscure References (Nick is riding his bike to a large grocery store called "Martin's".) Mike: Come to Martin's. WHAT UP?! "WHAT UP?!" was Martin Lawrence's catchphrase on his 1990s sitcom Martin. "They're in Dar es Salaam!" Dar es Salaam is the largest city and former capital of Tanzania. (A blonde, overweight extra is seen pacing in the background.) Crow: I see Drew Carey's nemesis Mimi survived the Apocalypse! Mimi Bobeck was a character from The Drew Carey Show, known for wearing colorful dresses and making cheap shots at Drew's weight. That guy needs chinderwear A reference to the Mads' invention from episode 505 The Magic Voyage of Sinbad--underwear for people with cleft chins. (Camera pans to a large, bearded Minuteman soldier.) "Dr. Demento, Patriot." Barret "Dr. Demento" Hansen is a radio host known for playing funny or silly songs on his show The Dr. Demento Show. (Nick is trying to foil Robertson's attempts to jump back to the present inside the transport.) Nick: You wanna fly!? Let's fly! Crow: I gotta million of em,' hot-cha-cha-cha! A parody of the vocal stylings of the late actor Jimmy Durante. (Nick is steadily taking his time climbing down from a tree that the transport crashed into.) Crow: He's climbing an Ent! ''Mike: Ommm, hum, get off me. A reference to Treebeard and the race of Ents from Tolkien's Lord of the Rings trilogy. Video Release *Commercially released on DVD by Rhino Entertainment in March 2004 as part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 5, a 4-DVD set with Boggy Creek II: And the Legend Continues…, Merlin's Shop of Mystical Wonders and The Touch of Satan. The DVD features an introduction with Michael J. Nelson recorded especially for this release. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 8